Fairground fun
by PrettyGreen
Summary: Maureen and Joanne go to the fair. Oneshot.


_I own nothing.  
(I don't know the name of the rides in America, so i used the UK versions.)_

**Fairground fun.**

"Sizzlers!" Maureen almost squealed into Joanne's ear.

Joanne turned her focus over to the rotating blocks of seats. She watched as one block of four double seats spun around, and then as they spun around, the block whizzed from on side of the platform to the other, constantly moving and spinning.

"Don't you mean Twister?" Joanne eye'd the sign.

"Nope, Sizzlers" Maureen pointed to the Vegas like sign that lay above the spinning ride.

"Hmm, i remember it as Twister" Joanne scrunched her face.

"Times change Joanne, let's go!" Without giving Joanne the chance to answer, Maureen was off. She rushed over the que and joined excitedly, motioning for Joanne to come and join her.

They waited and watched as others got there fix of spinning. Maureen's eyes lit up as they got nearer the gate and their turn approached.

"You're on the outside by the way" Maureen shouted back, as she ran over the metal platform and jumped into a seat. She patted the spot to her left for Joanne to sit in.

Joanne eyed the seat, and then noticed the sign on the back of the seat.

'BIGGEST PERSON SIT HERE'

"Excuse me?"

Maureen looked confused.

"What?"

"Biggest person?"

"Well im not going sit there. I don't like sitting there"

"And i do? I don't want to get battered and bruised"

"You won't, quick sit" Maureen patted the spot next to her again.

"Yeah sure ok Maureen" Joanne said as she took her place and pulled the bar down over hers and Maureen's legs. Not convinced in the slightest.

"Yey!" Maureen squealed, Joanne just sunk in her seat, bracing herself for the pain she was about to experience as Maureen would inevitably be forced into her by G-Force.

"I hate twister" Joanne mumbled, not expecting Maureen to hear.

"Sizzlers!" Maureen shouted as the ride began to spin, and she slid further to the egde of the seat and into Joanne.

Before the ride got too fast, Maureen turned her head to face Joanne, who noticing this in the corner of her eye, did the same.

"Hi" Maureen grinned.

Joanne simply grabbed into the bar infront of her as the ride got faster.

Five minutes later.

"WOOOO!" Maureen jumped off the platform and onto the ground below.

"LOVE THAT!" She pointed back to the ride, which was now filling up with fresh riders.

"Yeah great" Joanne rubbed her left arm that had been crushed by the weight of a certain Miss Johnson.

"What next?" Maureen asked, ignoring the pain Joanne was in.

"Something not so bone crushing"

"Bumper cars?" Maureen said, half asking, half telling.

"Fine" Joanne figured it wouldn't be as bad. At least Maureen couldn't hurt her on them.

"We have to get our own cars!" Maureen skipped off.  
Joanne's face said it all as she joined Maureen in the que.

"Wouldn't you rather share a car honey?" Joanne almost pleaded. She did not want to get bashed about again.

"Where's the fun in that?" Maureen said, eyeing up the cars.

"But it'll be more intimate" Joanne said, stepping closer behind Maureen and slipping an arm around her waist. Maureen was quick to pull out of this and turn to face Joanne.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, right now im in the zone" Maureen looked down the que.

Joanne sighed, defeated, and decided to focus on how she could avoid getting hit by Maureen in the cars.

"The zone?" Joanne smirked.

"Yeahp. See that kid there?" Maureen pointed with her eye's down the line.

Joanne turned her upper body to see who Maureen was eyeing.

"What about him?" Joanne faced Maureen.

"He's going down!" Maureen grinned.

"Maureen ... he's 10"

"So?"

"You're not 10. You could hurt him"

"Don't be silly, he'll be fine" Maureen measured him up with her eyes.

"Maureen please, don't do anything stupid"

"Like what?" Maureen stared at Joanne.

"Getting arrested for hospitalizing a minor?"

"I won't. I'll barely touch him. Plus, if i do i have you to get me off" Maureen tapped Joanne's bum.

"Why him anyway?"

"I don't like his hair, it's vile" Maureen answered, with all seriousness.

Joanne rolled her eyes. She was actually dreading this.

Their turn came, and Maureen rushed to get a car. Joanne hopped into the spare one next to her. Placing the seat belt on, for safety.

"Pookie ... you don't have to wear that. It's for kids" Maureen pointed to the belt across Joanne's waist.

"Safety first" Joanne smiled, and placed both hands at 10 and 2 on the steering wheel.

"Oi Vey" Maureen sighed.

The buzzer sounded and each car sped off in an anti-clockwise rotation circuit of the surface. Joanne watched as Maureen put her foot down and rammed into the back of some little kid, and then sped past him, onto her next victim. Joane kept her gaze on Maureen as she homed in on her prime target. She waited for the right time, and rammed into the side of him, causing his car to crash into the wall next to him. Maureen sped off, waving an arm in the air in victory. Seconds later, Maureen was driving next to Joanne.

"Pookie, did you see that?"

"Yes Maureen" Joanne said, her eye's firmly fixed infront of her.

"You got anyone yet?" Maureen asked, not bothering to watch infront of her.

"No, i don't want to either"

"That's the point of bumper cars Joanne"

"Not for me"

Maureen sighed and took drastic action. She turned sharply to the left and rammed into the side of Joanne, causing her to hit the person next to her. The person next to her crashed into the wall and was left behind as Joanne managed to gather herself together again and drive off. Maureen still at her side.

"Way to go Pookie" Maureen cheered.

"Maureen!"

"What?"

"Don't do that again"

"Killjoy"

Maureen sighed and sped off, chasing after another victim. Joanne put her foot down. Maureen was too busy, focused on getting the right angle of the girl in the car infront of her, she didn't notice Joanne speeding up along side her. With a sharp turn, Joanne caused Maureen jolt harshly to her side.

"Go me!" Joanne chirped as she sped past Maureen, who watched on, in slight shock.

Their session ended and the girls got out of their cars. Maureen and Joanne left the circuit and made their way to the cotton candy stand.

"Bag please" Joanne paid the woman and gave the bag to Maureen who gladly accepted and shoved her hand inside.

"Remix next?" Maureen said, mouth full of cotton candy.

"What's that?" Joanne asked, taking a bit of the cotton candy.

"That" Maureen pointed and Joanne looked.

"That says Miami Trip"

"It changed it's name every time i see it. Used to be called the Yankee Flyer" Maureen shoved yet more into her mouth.

"Ok, yeah sure why not. Can't get any worse"

Maureen and Joanne finished up with their candy and headed to the Remix. Their turn came and they climbed into their seats. As the bar lowered, Maureen let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Joanne looked over to her.

"I love this"

The floor beneath their feet disappeared underneath them, and the bar infront of the went down. It began to swing.

"Maureen, what does this do?"

"Goes round, and round, and round, and round"

'Im going sick' Joanne thought.

The ride sped up, each time round getting faster. The dip after the rise wasn't exactly helping Joanne, her stomache was doing flips. She wasn't comfortable with her stomache being full of cotton candy, then going on this. Joanne wasn't good with things like that. She had her hands firmly on the bar infront of her. Feet firmly grounded on the platform. Joanne looked over to Maureen who had her hands in the air and feet off the platform.

"Joanne take your hands and feet off, you come out the seat!"

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Joanne clung on for dear life.

The ride continued, going round, and round, and round and then changing direction. Joanne wanted to get off. She needed to get off.

The ride came to a halt, and Joanne practically leaped onto the other platform. Happy to be free of it.

"How amzing is that?"

"Yeah. Super, great, fun, awesome" Joanne mumbled as she pushed past people, desperate to get off the ride completely.

Maureen and Joanne wandered around for a while, chatting, laughing. Maureen would occasionally asked Joanne to win her a fish but then Joanne reminded Maureen of what happened to 'Stoner' the last fish they owned, and how a certain someone forgot to feed it. After a while, Maureen spotted her prize.

"Speed Buzz" Maureen eyed the huge ride that lay infront of her.

Joanne did the same, and immediatly concluded there was no way in hell she was going on it.

The ride was huge, really huge. It was an immensely huge long beam, with four seats on each end. Two together, with their back to the other two. Maureen wanted it.

"Pookie -"

"No"

"What?"

"No way am i going on that Maureen"

"Pookie please"

"No, go on it yourself" Joanne stood firm. There was no way she was going on that.

"Fine"

Maureen raced up to the huge ride, there was no que so she got straight on. She was fastened in. A grin going from ear to ear in the direction of Joanne, who stuck two thumbs up at Maureen. She had to admit, she was brave.

The ride began. The seats tilted back and forth, and as they did so, the really huge beam began to turn. Maureen felt herself going higher, and higher and as she swayed and got higher, she began to get scared.

Joanne watched on, as the seats tilted and the beam spun. At their fastest, each seat would face the sky then withing a second be facing the ground, all while it rose higher and higher. Joanne as so glad she didn't go on. Instead, she got closer to the ride, so she could see Maureen face as she passed. She watched as Maureen's seat came down. She saw Maureen's open her mouth as she passed, and heard -

"IM GOING DIEE!" and then she was gone.

Joanne laughed and watched as each time Maureen came close to the ground, she let out a scream and then shout something about her sins.

Soon enough the ride was over, and Maureen lept out of her seat and ran over to Joanne. Her face was as white as snow.

"You ok?" Joanne wrapped an arm around Maureen's shoulder.

"Im alive" Maureen shook.

Joanne laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Want to go home?"

Maureen looked around, she had been on everything, and this ride was the last one. Thank god.

"Yes. Home. Home goooooood"

Maureen linked Joanne and they made their way out of the fairground and into the car park. On the way to their car, Joanne spotted a flyer.

"Alton Towers?" Joanne puzzled. Maureen looked over to what Joanne was reading and her eyes lit up.

"Have you seen them rides? Ive heard about there. It's in England. There's one, it's a HUGE vertical drop"

"Nice" Joanne sarcastically said, as she continued to make her way to the car. Maureen on the other hand was still looking at the flyer.

"POOKIE! I want to go to England!"

"Maureen!"

"What? It looks cool"

"The rides there are 100 times worse than that Speed thing you've just been on"

"Yeah but ..."

"We will talk about it on the way home, ok?"

"Ok. It's in Staffordshire by the way" Maureen chirped as she hopped into the car.

All the way home, Maureen pestered Joanne about Alton Towers.

"Fine, we will go to Alton flipping Towers!" Joanne was defeated.

"YEY!" Maureen clapped.

**The End ...?**

_Mojo go to England? Maybe.  
Thank you for reading. True story, me and my best friend went to a fair not long ago, and i went on speed buzz and thought i was going to die.  
I own nothing, or endorse any of the rides mentioned. Nor Alton Towers.  
Not my best work, by a long shot but i haven't written for so long and i'm so stumped at what to write about, i have no idea._


End file.
